


Miracle of the end of year

by tigragrece



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Love Confessions, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: J'avais cette idee depuis tellement de temps.La chanson mentionné Tak Krasivo : https://youtu.be/0IrL8J4hmTs
Relationships: Aleksandr Golovin/Stevan Jovetić, Mention of Wissam/Niko
Kudos: 3





	Miracle of the end of year

**Author's Note:**

> J'avais cette idee depuis tellement de temps.
> 
> La chanson mentionné Tak Krasivo : https://youtu.be/0IrL8J4hmTs

Aleksandr commençait a en avoir un peu marre d'être blessé, il comprenait maintenant Stevan avec toutes les blessures qu'il a eu.

Il fut surpris que pendant son absence Stevan décida de passer du temps "Tu devrais pas rester tout seul pendant ta blessure"

"Merci"

"C'est normal" dis Stevan qui pose sa main sur l'épaule de de Aleksandr

Aleksandr s'est rendu compte qu'il était toujours avec lui, ils n'ont jamais été vraiment proche, même si ils s'apprécient beaucoup. Il sait que pendant les nombreuses blessures qu'il a eu, il était aller voir Jovetic pour l'aider.

Peut être était it ce qu'un retour des choses ? Il ne savais pas mais il appréciait tellement sa présence a ses côtés. 

Quelques fois il s'endormait devant Netflix car en plus il pouvait pas tellement bouge mais il avait une couverture et il savait que c'était de la part de Stevan.   
C'était comme si ils habitaient ensemble et qu'ils étaient petit amis. 

Il n'est pas contre l'idée d'être avec Stevan, c'est vrai que tout le monde peut penser que vis a vis de ce qui se passe en Russie ca peut être compliqué, mais il est pas en Russie. Et si des chanteurs peuvent montrer la voie avec des chansons comme pour Tak Krasivo ou alors quand il a entendu des rumeurs pour le hockey.   
Il veut y croire, il essayait de pas paniquer et de faire une crise existentielle . 

Puis il a eu le déclic quand il a repris l'entrainement et qu'il a vu Wissam regardais Niko leur entraineur.   
Il était tellement envieux, il était même allé demandé des conseils a Wissam et il lui dis "Ait confiance en toi, il veut prendre soin de toi et être avec toi" 

En Russie ils ne célébraient pas vraiment Noël mais ils étaient ici, mais il avait la tradition du nouvel an russe, mais il voulait faire quelque chose pour Stevan.   
Il toqua a sa porte ou Stevan fut surpris "Je t'ai apporté ceci" 

"Tu n'aurais pas du" 

"C'est normal et je dois t'avouer quelque chose" il lui disais quand ils mangeraient du chocolat. 

"Qui a t'il ?" 

Et Aleksandr embrassait Stevan, ce baiser au gout de chocolat était si bon et en plus Stevan l'embrassa lui aussi. 

Ce premier baiser était si merveilleux puis Stevan dis "Je crois que ce baiser signifie ce que je ressens pour toi depuis un moment" 

Aleksandr lui pris sa main et lui dis "Moi de même"


End file.
